A Wrinkle in Time
by gallantmon7196
Summary: During the final battle between tamers and their ultimate foe, an item breaks and time is wound back. Back to the day they first entered the Digital World and their journey began. However, no one has any recollection of what happened, just that they must fight a being known as 'Chaos'. But who is 'Chaos'. Complete OC cast.


**So a new digimon story idea just popped into my head and I felt the immensely incredible need to write it. The entire human cast are OCs of my own creation. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way, shape or form, own Digimon. If I did, then there would have been a second season to Tamers and Megidramon would have shown up more often. Also any and all names that are real people are completely by coincidence and have absolutely no correlation with the real counterpart.**

**There is also be some strong language. It will mostly be used around the second half of the story.**

* * *

Prologue: The Final Battle

* * *

###Digital World, The Parallel Islands###

A handful humans and their digimon partners stood before their adversary. Everything has led up to these next few moments. Everything, even if they didn't know it. Their arrival here four long years ago, when they were sucked into their computers from their homes. When each one of them met their digimon partners, forming a friendship that ran deeper than any other that existed. All of the friends and allies that they made while traveling around this world. All of whom had helped them in fighting off hoards of enemies so that they could be where they were standing right now. Most of whom are now mere particles of data blowing in the wind, others simply missing. At the thought of all of their friends that were wiped out, they glared at their adversary, who sat up on his elevated throne. His face covered in shadows. Laughing, he stood up and walked slowly down the steps.

"Welcome inside my throne room, tamers! Beautiful isn't it?"

The man's voice dripped with venom as he spoke to the tamers. A short snarl could be heard afterwards. Most of the tamers took a step back at the hate flowing out of the figure. All except their leader. He and his partner took a confidence filled step forward and shout at the man.

"Yeah I guess, if we could see it. Oh and by the way, hows your face?"

The figure stopped walking and instinctively raised his left hand upwards. However, he stopped and lowered his hand. A crimson red eye started glowing in hatred at the leader.

"You would be wise to not mock your king. Your death just might be less painful."

Such anger radiated off of the individual that the leader of the tamers began to feel nervous himself. But he knew that he couldn't back down, not now not again. Calming his nerves best he could, he stood his ground. The 'king' laughed at his weak show of bravery. Stepping forward, light fully revealed his face, showing a large whole hole where his left eye should be. A battle wound from the last time they all met like this.

"I must applaud you though on making it this far. Truly. I was positive that my army would have deleted you before you could even reach the door. Oh well, guess we can't all have nice things. By the way, I must ask you. What do you think of my crown?"

He gestured to the crown that was sitting on top of his head. It was big with a jeweled gold base and red puffy sides. Finally being topped with a golden gilded cross. The tamers and their partners all looked at the crown. They didn't understand what was the importance of the crown, or why their adversary would ask them about it. From behind the leader, the arrogant one in the group shouted out.

"Nice hat, where didya find it? A dumpster."

The 'king' gave a look of loathing at the boy, before smiling. However, this smile wasn't one of joy, but one that had a sinister feeling. Turning away from the tamers and starting the walk back to the steps that would lead him to his throne, he told them how he acquired the crown.

"Well you see, it is actually a funny story. About a week ago I was attacked by a pair of digimon, megas. A king and a queen actually. The crown I got, used to be the king's. Is simply relieved him of it, along with his head. You know, it's truly amazing how long a decapitated body squirms before it finally faded away."

One or two of the tamer girls started gagging softly. The 'king' simply ignored it and continued.

"The other digimon, the queen, was easy to deal with. After I relieved her husband, at least I think it was her husband, of his head she broke apart and went without a fight. Her deletion was quicker, but I'm not sure if it was as painless."

Though he was shaking from the slightly horrific story, the leader of the tamers refused to show his fear. Clenching his hands into fists, he shouted over at the king, who was now standing at the base of the steps.

"So what's the point of the story. Is it just meant to reinforce what we already know about you. That you're cruel to every digimon in existence."

The so called king chuckled coldly. The sound echoing off of the unseen walls. Turning around, he smiled coldly at the tamers.

"Well you see, the two digimon seemed to know you all. Kept on saying how they would defeat me for the Digital World's future, or something crazy like that. Even as I ripped the Data Core out of the queens chest, she said that you were coming to defeat me. Now, if I remember correctly, I believe that they were a KingEtemon and a QueenChessmon. Do those two sound familiar to you?"

Silence suddenly filled the dark room. The tamers looked at the 'king' with a mix of shock and horror, the younger one even began to cry. KingEtemon and QueenChessmon were to of their closest allies, saving them from death on various occasions. Now they were gone, just like that. Gone. The tamers leader shook his fists on the side of his body. His jaw was clenched shut in rage as he looked at the person who killed them. Clenching his fists even harder so that a small trickle of blood formed, he took a step forward.

"You...you...you...BASTARD! How dare you do that and then mock us!"

The leader grabbed his digivice, which was latched to his belt, and raised it high above his head. It began to glow as raw digital power flowed through it. His partner also began to glow brightly, digivolving into it's most powerful form. Gripping it's newly acquired sword, the mega digimon rushed towards their enemy, intend on smiting him where he stands. Halting just a few feet from the 'king' he raised his sword high.

"For crimes against the Digital World and it's inhabitants, I hereby sentence you to death!"

Before he could bring down the sword to enact the punishment, a massive claw came and slammed into the mega. Surprised by the attack, the mega was thrown back towards his allies. Landing heavily, he gave out a grunt of pain. His partner, the leader, came running to him.

"Are you okay?"

Grunting again, the mega managed to sit up on his elbows.

"I'm fine, just surprised by the attack."

The tamers all looked at the three tipped claw that was still embedded into the floor. The claw was slowly pulled back into the darkness behind the throne. At the stunned expression of the tamers the 'king' laughed evilly. In a mocking tone, he spoke to the tamers.

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry. You seem to have forgotten that I too have a digimon partner."

Waving his hands, the overhead lights immediately flared to life, temporarily blinding everyone and their partners. As their vision adjusted, the saw the 'king' laughing manically, behind him stood a true monster. It towered over everyone else growling angrily.

"It has been a while since you have seem him. But he is still the same mon, mostly. And he is to be your executioner."

As if to emphasize the point, the gigantic monster gave an ear splitting roar, causing dust a debris to rain down. The tamers and their partners fell to their knees holding their ears in agony. Yelling at the top of his lungs, the leader called out.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?"

From behind him a voice called out, barely audible.

"The digivice isn't giving me any information. Whatever that digimon is, it is the only one in existence."

The roaring finally stopped and the tamers were able to shakily climb to their feet. Black spots danced around their vision as some of them fell to their knees again with nausea. The self proclaimed king seemed unaffected by the attack. Giving one last smirk, he turned around and walked towards the back of the room.

"I have some importance business to attend to. My partner will keep you occupied for the time being. Better yet, he might kill you."

Leaving it at that dreadful note, he walked through a small wooden door. His partner moved itself so that is blocked the door with the bulk of its body. The leader of the tamers gritted his teeth together in frustration. Without a word to anyone, he sprinted forward, the small wooden door in his sights. His friends, both human and digimon yelled at him to stop but he paid them no mind. The monster guarding the door merely looked down at him with contempt, seeing him as nothing but a bug that needed to be squashed. Raising it's claw, it began to bring it down. The leader looked up at the impending attack an for the first time in his life, he stood frozen in fear. Right before he could be squashed by the massive claw, his partner came and wrestled the monster aside. Grunting, his partner called to him.

"Go. NOW! Stop Chaos at all costs."

Nodding, the leader of the tamers ran to the wooden door. Grabbing the handle of the door, he pulled it with all his might. The door easily swung open, the leader fell backwards not expecting the door to be unlocked. Quickly scrambling to his feet he walked back to the open doorway. Once there he turned back. All of the digimon were in their strongest forms, trying their best to battle the behemoth. Knowing the best thing he could do was to move onward, the leader turned and headed down the dimly lit hallway.

"Good luck everyone."

* * *

###30 minutes later###

After about half and hour of walking, the leader of the tamers came across another wooden door. Opening it slowly, he peered inside. Standing in the next room was the 'king', Chaos as he called himself. It looked as though he was standing in front of some kind of shrine, his arms raised high. The leader could Chaos speaking in a soft rhythmic manner, almost as if he was chanting. Creeping in as silently as possible, the leader tried his best to remain undetected. The 'king' lowered his arms and with his back still facing him, talked to the leader.

"I see you made it past my partner. So, where are all of your friends?"

The leader was slightly taken back by the venom the rose in Chaos' voice at the mention of his friends. However, he remained calm best he could.

"They're holding off that monster of a partner while I came here to stop you. So tell me. Why are you doing this?"

Giving a quick laugh, Chaos stood up and looked at the tamer with his one remaining eye.

"Why am I doing this? Well I could tell you, but it won't changing anything. Not after what you have done."

Feeling his anger spike upwards the tamer stepped forwards and started to yell at the self proclaimed king.

"What _I _did? What did _I _do?!"

Angrily, Chaos spat at the tamer in disgust.

"What _you _did is betray me! You were the one who _stabbed me in the BACK! _But that doesn't matter anymore."

Chaos turned back to facing the shrine, seeing the lone tamer as posing no threat at all. He stepped forward and pulled a small clear ball. Inside were five cloudy masses, one red, one blue, one green, another white ad finally gold, constantly swirling around. He smiled as he position the ball in front of a hoe in the shrine of the same size.

"The destruction of this world and the real world is immanent."

Just as he was about to put the ball in it's location, he was tackled to the ground. His head hit the hard stone floor, blurring his vision. He felt an immense weight position itself on his chest and the ball being ripped out of his grip. Once his vision cleared he looked up to see the leader of the tamers sitting on top of him, holding the sphere in his hands.

"I will not let you destroy this world or the real world. Not now, not EVER!"

Almost immediately, he threw the sphere over his shoulder, causing it to sail through the air. Chaos watched in horror as it finally impacted with the stone floor and shattered into an uncountable number of pieces, causing it to seem like a small amount of glittering snow. Throwing the tamer off of him, he scrambled to his feet. He faced the foolish tamer.

"YOU FOOL! That sphere contain a concentrated amount of all five of the sovereign's power. You doomed us all."

The tamer struggled to his feet and began to reply when he was sudden't interrupted by the bright light. Next thing he knew and immensely bright light engulfed him, Chaos and the entire Digital World and Real World.

* * *

**Well, I'm going to leave it at that for now. **

**So what do you all think of this first chapter, meant to mark my return to writing digimon fanfiction. Please leave a review on what you think and what needs improving.**

**Until Next Time**


End file.
